Star Wars: Dark One's
by FanFictionBros
Summary: A young Jedi struggles with the choice of good and evil while serving the dark side of the force. -By Rtcw
1. Dark Side

Disclaimer I own nothing. All rights go to Disney and its other owners.

Star Wars: Dark One's Chapter 1

 _("The Force. Such a powerful thing it is, one can destroy planets and control galaxies at their fingertips. Many many years ago the darkness rose up, the forces of light stood ready to defend the innocent. Sadly it was not enough, the our only hope left in the world Luke Skywalker fell to Lord Vader and the Emperor. Shortly after the rest of the rebel forces were quickly and swiftly hunted down by Vader and his army and wiped out. My great great ancestor Jedi master Yoda, strong with the force was he. Sadly he passed long before the fall of the jedi. None remain, not the light side nor the rebels, only the dark side.)_

 _(Planet: Kamino)_

The planets appearance and inhabitants have changed. Large cities and building replace the hospitals and sick bay's. People in hoods and Wookie's now dwell therein.

Two hooded figures are seen walking through the city, light sabers at their side.

"..." The older man sits at a bar, his young friend sits beside him.

The bartender walks out, he is not human but also not wookie. His appearance seems to be a mixture of the two, a hybrid of sorts.  
He speaks in a very deep raspy voice. "Your young friend here is looks underage. I'm gonna need to see some I.D. from the both of you."

"Of course." The older gentleman pulled out two empire state official passes. "Will these do."

The wookie man began to sweat. "Y...your Jedi. W...what are you doing here?"

"It's official business. I'll take a whiskey. My friend will have nothing."

The bartender pours a glass and gives it to the man. "It's on the house, free of charge."

"Thank you." He drinks the whiskey.

The bartenders eyes shift to the young man who's been sitting quietly this whole time. "And um what will you be having sir?"

The young man stayed silent. Then finally he spoke up. "I'll take a hybrid's head." He quickly grabs his lightsaber and cuts the bartenders head clean off.

The older gentleman finishes his whiskey. "Ah. Thank you for your services."

The two walk out and continue on their way.

 _(Planet: Hoth)_

The two Jedi walk through the frozen winter tundra. They stop in a small hut and sit by an open fire.

"...Master. How did I do today." The young Jedi asked.

His master sat for a while gathering his thoughts. "...Your killing has gotten much better. But you still lack discipline. Cracking a joke to your target before killing them can leave you wide open. Do you understand Zakara?"

"Yes master.


	2. Master and Student

Note: This series along with Dragon Quest will be short and a little slow We're very busy with other things at the moment so I apologize. The only reason Runner comes more frequently is because it isn't as complicated to do. Thank you.

Star Wars: Dark Ones Chapter 2

Zakara stood alone in darkness, the only form of light came from his white lightsaber. He stood silently waiting, the only noise being the soft hum of his lightsaber.

From among the darkness there came his master, master Servo. Servo rose up his lightsaber, it was as black as the night sky. He swung at Zakara with every intention of killing him.

By feeling the slight vibration's in the air Zakara turned in time block his masters strike with his own lightsaber and used the force to push his master back.

"Argh." Servo said as he landed flat on his back. The lights to the training room turned on.

"You were to slow master." He held out a hand for his master.

Instead of excepting this kind gesture Servo blew Zakara back with a force push of his own. Zakara smacked against the wall and fell with a thud.

"(Sigh) When will you learn my young student, in the heat of battle no matter what never let down your guard for even your greatest ally is your worst enemy."

Zakara struggled to stand back up. "Yes master." Servo handed him his lightsaber which had fallen when he smacked against the wall.

"Hear me and hear me well. There will come a time when the student must surpass the master. Ever since the great sith lord Darth Vader surpassed his first master Obi-Wan Kenobi and then surpassed the emperor by killing them both this has always been tradition. By the time I was your age I was years ahead of my master and by the age of twenty I had already struck him down. Since then no pupil of mine has been able to over throw me. But seeing as you are my own grandchild I thought the death of your father would bring you enough anger and hate to make you stronger. Was I mistaken Zakara?"  
He held his lightsaber only inches from Zakara's neck, he could feel the heat from it as it hummed closely two his face. "No...master." Servo dropped his lightsaber and walked away from Zakara. Zakara clenched his fist hard, he would never forget that day. The day he decided to become a Jedi and the reason why. He'd never forget and for that he vowed to one day watch his grandfather fall and then finish him off with his own hands.

Every year the two would travel the galaxy, killing bounty hunters and wanted criminals for the New Empire while under the rule of it's new emperor. Sith Lord Yakima Solo Skywalker, a descendant of Han Solo and Leia Skywalker. She was a ruthless tyrant but also a brilliant master of the force. She could sense the location of Jedi even if he was all the way across the galaxy. She also happened to be Zakara's friend since childhood, she always had a knack with the force while Zakara always messed up and embarrassed himself. One day she left and when she came back Zakara knew that she was an entirely different person.


	3. The Duel Part 1

Star Wars: Dark Ones Chapter 3

Yakima stood staring down at the planets from the newly built death star. Her mind was at ease and she decided a visit to the training chamber wouldn't hurt.

When she arrived there she saw Zakara and Servo training after having just returned from their mission. She enter the room and waved Servo away.

"To your feet Zakara. I'm in the mood for a little bit of sparring." Her eyes gleamed with confidence and wit.

Zakara stood up knowing that he never once beat her in dueling or sparring when they were younger. But now as a young adult he had a different motivation and that was to become stronger so he could avenge his father.

The two bowed before each other, a sign used to show respect for your equal. Zakara knew that Yakima was mocking him, he was never her equal and that had always angered him. Today he wanted more then anything to wipe the smug look off her face.

They drew their lightsabers, Zakara's pale white and Yakima crimson red.

"This time will be different old friend." Zakara held his saber tightly.

"We'll see about that." Yakima said with a sly grin.

The two began their lightsabers clash. Zakara pushed Yakima back with the force went for side swipe, but she ducked and kicked out his legs. He fell to the ground and she stood up and went for the finishing blow. He used the force to push her even farther away and then grabbed his lightsaber and flung it at her. She braced herself and blocked the blows from the swinging blade. Just before she could recover Zakara took his saber and began attacking her with a series of blows and swings. Yakima beat Zakara in terms of talent but when it came to anger and sheer power he had her outmatched.

Yakima was in trouble, she knew she could only block Zakara's attacks for so long. She needed a plan, and fast. She shot lighting at Zakara, forcing him back.

Zakara regained his footing and rage burned inside him. He wanted nothing more then to take Yakima down.


	4. The Duel Part 2

Star Wars: Dark One's Chapter 4

Yakima stood up and sheathed her lightsaber.

Zakara looked at her with a confused face, "Why have you sheathed your weapon, do you submit?"

She laughed at his ignorance. "I've simply realized an easier way to beat you."

"Hmph. I knew you were stubborn, I didn't know you were also foolish." Zakara charged at her with rage coursing through his veins, he swung wildly but she swiftly dodged it. He began swinging his blade in a blind fury, each strike more deadly and more powerful than the other.

Yakima kept a calm composer and dodged each swing with the slightest of ease, she was using Zakara's rage against him.

After some time Zakara became even more furious, he stopped swinging and caught Yakima off guard and lunged on top of her. "Now I have you." He sneered confidently. He raised up his lightsaber and prepared to deal the finishing blow.

Servo grabbed Zakara's hand and disarmed him using the force and spun around so quickly that Zakara never saw his lightsaber until it was inches away from his neck. "Zakara, you defeated the empress therefore you should have yielded. Or were you planning on killing her and committing treason. If so then I hope you are prepared to fight me instead."

Zakara stared into his grandfather's icy cold eyes, he saw no remorse. He knew all too well that he wouldn't hesitate to strike down his own family, flesh and blood meant nothing to the Sith. "Master forgive me. I let my anger get the best of me. I promise not to let it happen again." Servo pulled Zakara to his feet, the two continued to look each other in the eye. In the blink of an eye Zakara shrieked in pain and grabbed his right shoulder. A large hole sat where his arm had used to be. Servo sheathed his lightsaber and threw his grandson back on the ground and turned to take leave.

Yakima said nothing and simply signaled for the medical staff to attend to Zakara's arm.

As blood leaked from his body and found himself once again in a familiar scene, himself helpless on the ground while his grandfather walks away without looking back. At the same time Zakara was shocked, this was the first time headed ever known his grandfather to show mercy, it was a luxury he knew he couldn't enjoy for next time he knew it would be his life.


End file.
